Reference is made to the following United States patent applications which were filed on the same date as the present application, are owned by the assignee of the present application and relate to inventions which are employed on the same commercial apparatus of this invention: Ser. No. 035,674, filed Apr. 7, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,100, issued Aug. 2, 1988 and Ser. No. 035,675, filed Apr. 7, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,164, issued Oct. 18, 1988.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tables and, in particular, to means for preventing the horizontal displacement of an otherwise horizontally movable tabletop of a surgical table.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Conventional hospital operations often require the use of a table which may support a patient during the performance of various radiological operations. Such tables typically include a base member from which extends an upstanding support member to support a table superstructure The table superstructure, in turn, supports a carriage assembly attached to the underside of the tabletop and which allows the tabletop to be translated both laterally of the longitudinal axis of the table and along that axis.
Conventional radiographic tables include means for preventing the undesired horizontal displacement of the tabletop. Such tables typically include magnetically operated brakes which engage the moving parts of the carriage assembly to prevent the displacement thereof.
However, it has become apparent to Applicants that typical magnetic brake installations are often insufficient to completely prevent table displacement. This problem is particularly apparent in connection with a table which has been developed which, in addition to allowing the horizontal displacement of the tabletop, allows the table superstructure to be tilted to the right or left of its center line or tilted about its lateral axis. Applicants have realized that in order to maintain a table top in a stable position during such tilting operations, a positive locking mechanism is required.
The subject invention is directed toward a table for medical use which includes a horizontally displaceable tabletop and a means for positively mechanically locking the tabletop to the table superstructure to prevent undesired movements thereof.